Kagura's hunt
by CSI-Panther-Skull
Summary: naraku sends Kagura to get shards for him SesshomaruXKagura
1. Chapter 1

UNTITLED

By: me

rated: M

Don't own characters, just plot

Summary:Kagura is sent by Naraku to get some more shards and is told to not to come back until she has at least a handful of them, so basically, she can do as she wants. While ' looking' for the shards, she meets Rin, who had gotten lost, yet again from Jaken and Ah Un when she went to get something to eat.

NARAKU'S CASTLE

" Kagura! " He shouted out into the castle walls for his servant.

Kagura, who had been resting at the time on her bed awoke with a start, after hearing her master's voice, got up and walked towards her master's room.

_' Why does he always have to call me when I'm resting? ' _Kagura asked herself as she walked down the halls of the castle, walking slow so as to just to make her master wait some more, but not too slow, for she knows if she does not get there in an certain amount of time, her master will make her heart appear in his hand, even though she has it in her chest, he can still make it appear when he wants and squeeze it, causing her to be in alot of pain.

" Kagura! " He shouted out again, getting frustrated with her as she took her time to get to him and just as he was about to make her heart appear in his hand, which for some reason he had given her, her heart back as reward for taking care of a demon that had tryed to attack the castle, she came threw the door.

" You called master Naraku. " Kagura said to her ' father' as she came in bowed before him.

After repeated attempts to get sesshomaru and his brother to take out Naraku for her, Kagura had decided to play good slave girl like Kanna and give whatever information she could to the brothers if ever met up with either one after Naraku would send her out to spy or attack them, and it actually payed off! She got her heart back, but she still had to play the good slave girl act if she ever wanted to get away from Naraku for good.

" Yes. What kept you? " He asked her as if he was actually concerned about her. Naraku's starting to care! Run for your lives!

" Well I was asleep when you called and was a little drowsy coming down the halls. I apologize for keeping you waiting Master Naraku. " Kagura replied from her kneeling position from the door.

" See that you don't let that happen again. " He said harshly, sounding like his old self again, False alarm! You can come now! " Now then I want you to retrieve some shards for me. " He continued.

" Just how many are ' some' ? " Kagura asked

" At least a handful of them and I also don't want you to come back until you do. Is that clear Kagura? " He ordered her.

" Crystal. " Kagura said as she got up and walked down some more halls and down the castle gate, took her feather from her hair and took to the air on the larger version of the feather. Hoping never to return to that dreaded castle or Naraku at least for a long time. After all he did to not come back until she had a handful of shards with her didn't he?

here's chapter 1 tell me whatcha think and I'll keep going. :)


	2. Chapter 2

KAGURA'S HUNT

By: me

rated: M

Don't own characters, just plot

_After all he did say to not come back until she had a handful of shards with her didn't he?_

IN THE SKY, ABOVE THE FOREST

Kagura lay on her feather, looking up at the stars, just enjoying the cool spring breeze of the night when she heard crying from down bellow, it sounded like a young child.

Normally Kagura wouldn't care for a kid crying and would continue on her way, ignoring the sound, but since she didn't have anything else to do for the moment, seeing as she didn't 'find' any shards yet, she decided to see what had caused this kid to cry.

So she got up from laying down on her feather to sitting on her feather and directed the feather down towards the place where she heard the kid crying.

sniffle, sniffle,whimper, whine watery eyed,

Rin, had gotten lost yet again, had been since sun down and now it was dark, she couldn't see the light of fire that Jaken had lit before she, Jaken, and Ah-Un went out to get food for her for the night and Jaken had fallen asleep again when she had said that she was going to find more berries to eat.

And now she was a big forest, probably full of demons that would like to eat her if they caught her scent in the air. She didn't want to scream out for her Lord Sesshomaru, knowing that too would cause demons to come after her.

_' I wish Lord Sesshomaru was here right now. I don't like it when I get lost like this. ' _Rin thought to herself as she went over to a tree and sat down and just waited for her Lord to show or even Jaken for that matter.

Kagura found where she had heard the kid crying earlier and didn't see him or her anywhere, but could still smell the tears and decided to follow the scent.

It didn't take her long before she came upon the source of the tears and was surprised to see the same kid that travels with Sesshomaru all the time and was instantly glad she didn't ignore her crys.

" Hey. " She started but was surprised when Rin gasped and got up real quickly and ran away, thinking that Kagura was one of the demons in the forest.

" Rin! Stop! It's me! " Kagura shouted out to the young girl, but just as Rin was about to turn and look to see who it was, she tripped over a rather large stone and fell on the ground with fresh tears running down her face, only these were of pain.

When Rin tripped she landed on another stone, only this one was pointed and she cut her knee and a small part of her calf on the stone and it was bleeding, but very little, but it still stung and hurt.

Kagura, seeing the young girl fall, quickly ran to her, " Rin. Are you alright? Wait don't answer that. " Kagura said the last part to try and cheer the young girl up, Kagura was used to seeing Rin happy and not like she is now.

Rin laughed a little at what Kagura had said and answered, " I'll be alright Lady Kagura. It's just a scratch. " And she said this while trying not to show her pain in front Kagura.

" You know. You hang around that dog too long Rin, you'll start to look like him. I mean your already **acting **like him. " Kagura replied with some humor as she tore off a piece of her Kimono and wrapped it around Rin's knee and leg.

" That should do. Why are you out here by yourself anyway? " Kagura asked as she helped Rin up and was surprised, again, that Rin never flinched as she started to walk beside her as they walked in the direction Rin was heading earlier.

" Well me, Master Jaken, and Ah-Un were out her to get me something to eat like every other night and Master Jaken fell asleep again just as I was telling him that I was going to get more berries, but I could find anymore so turned back only to find him and Ah-Un gone. " Rin explained to the wind demoness to her left.

" I suppose I could help you look for Sesshomaru, think of it as a favor for getting you hurt earlier. " Kagura told the young child, feeling guilty for causing her injury.

" I just hope Sesshomaru dosen't kill me, thinking I'm the one who caused the injury. " She continued as she took her feather from her hair again and made it bigger.

" Get on. It'll be faster if we take to the air. " Kagura instructed.

" Ok. " Rin said excitedly as she got on Kagura's feather and they took to the air in search of the Lord of the Western Lands, Sesshomaru.

Here's chapter 2

thank you Saphira404 and Crimsondawn365 for reviews last chapter :)


	3. Chapter 3

KAGURA'S HUNT

By: me

rated: M

Don't own characters, just plot

_" Ok. " Rin said excitedly as she got Kagura's feather and they took to the air in search of the Lord of the Western Lands, Sesshomaru._

IN THE AIR..AGAIN

" Does anything look familiar yet Rin? " Kagura asked the young girl beside her on her feather.

" Um..Not really. But I do know that we were in a big clearing." Rin answered the wind demoness, as she looked over the edge of her feather.

" A big clearing huh? " Kagura replied as she looked for big clearing with a fire in it and a handsome dog demon Lord as well.

" There it is Lady Kagura! " Rin suddenly shouted out as she saw the fire light up ahead from where they were in the sky and as they got closer they could see the Lord of the Western Lands punishing his servant, Jaken, for letting Rin out of his site.

" Jaken how many more times must I pound in your head, Do NOT let Rin out of your site! " Sesshomaru said as he was about to hit Jaken again in the head with rock, when he suddenly caught Rin's scent in the air, along with Naraku's awful stench.

Thinking Naraku had Rin, Sesshomaru turned swiftly around, with his sword, the Toukijin, pulled out and ready to fight, when the wind picked up and only then did he realize that it was the wind witch, Kagura. And put his sword back at his side, knowing Rin was safe with an allie, instead of the enemy himself.

That is..until he saw the part of Kagura's ripped kimono on Rin's leg. ( Uh Oh! Demon daddy's upset now. ;) )

" What. Happened. " Sesshomaru said as he tried to control his anger at seeing his adoptive daughter hurt. ( awww ain't he so caring! )

_' Oh crap. I knew he would blame me for what happened to her. ' _Kagura thought and about to explain to him what had happened to Rin, but said girl, beat her to it.

" I just tripped my Lord. It wasn't Lady Kagura's fault, it was mine because I thought she was one the demons in the forest and got scared and ran and tripped over a rock, but Lady Kagura put a piece of her kimono on it to stop the bleeding and doesn't even hurt either, see. " Rin explained as she walked around in a circle to prove what she said and Sesshomaru was surprised to see that Rin didn't even flinch as walked in her little circle.

Sesshomaru looked up from Rin to Kagura, with his emotionless mask on, and looked at her to see if it were true, although he didn't doubt Rin's word, he still had to be sure.

" It's what happened. " She replied with the same look on her face, even though she had on the same face as he did, Sesshomaru could smell her fear that he would harm her.

_' Why would she think that would harm __**her**__I care for her like I do for Rin, but I care for Kagura on another level. ' _Sesshomaru stopped his train of thought there and mentally shakes the thought away.

" Very well. What news do bring of Naraku this time Wind Witch. " Sesshomaru said, getting strait to business, now that he knew that Rin was fine.

" Well I can tell you he is in the south west. And you get your hand off of Toukijin, he didn't send me after you to fight, he sent me to him more jewel shards. And for once he told not to come back until I ' found ' them. So in other words.."

" Your free. " Sesshomaru finished.

" Something like that, but you know I won't be truly free of him until he's dead and gone from this world. " Kagura said.

There was silence between them for moment, then Kagura let out sigh and reached into her hair and was about to reach for her feather and take off as she usually does after telling him or his brother the news she had when she felt something tug at her other kimono sleeve, she looked down and saw Rin looking up at her.

" What is it Rin? " She asked the girl.

" Lady Kagura could you please stay with me and Lord Sesshomaru since you don't have to go back to Naraku, at least for time being that is? " Rin asked in her sweet voice and even went so far as to give Kagura her puppy dog eyes that she sometimes uses on Sesshomaru when Jaken had made her upset and he would hit him in the head either with his fist or a rock, and Kagura caved at the face but she looked over at Sesshomaru to see what he had to say about Rin's question.

Sesshomaru looked a little shocked by Rin's question, but quickly got rid of the look before anyone saw it and looked at Kagura at the same time she looked at him and for a moment their met and Kagura wasn't too sure and neither was Sesshomaru as they both saw a look in the others eyes that looked like a hopeful look, but neither was sure what to think, so Sesshomaru turned and face the way where the sun was coming up and realized how long it had been since Rin had been missing.

" Rin. "

" Yes my Lord. " Rin replied with her voice hopeful that her Lord would let Kagura travel with them.

" Go to bed. It's way past your usual bed time. " He answered and walked over to a near-by tree.

Rin looked crest fallen and sadly told Kagura good night and went over to were Ah-Un was and went to sleep.

Kagura too looked crest fallen at Sesshomaru's answer and was about to finish with her task of taking her feather out of her when all of a sudden, she felt a clawed hand on hers and for a moment, panicked.

" Why are you going? " A strong, deep familiar voice asked her and she visibly relaxed, it was Sesshomaru.

" Well I didn't hear you say I could stay! So I'm leaving! " Kagura said with anger laced her voice, the same angry tone that had been what had attracted Sesshomaru to her in the beginning.

" Well **I **assumed you were just going to lay down and sleep. " Sesshomaru said the same tone.

Kagura looked shocked at first but then wiped the look away, " Does this mean I can stay? " she asked him without looking at him.

Sesshomaru let go of her hand and walked back to the tree he was at before and said, " Do what you want... Kagura. "

Gasp! _' He said my name! '_

_**here's chp. 3 Hope you like it!**_

_**And thank you again crimsondawn365; and Yazoo IS Suprior for the reviews from last chp. :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

KAGURA'S HUNT

By: me

rated: M

Don't own characters, just plot

_Gasp! ' He said my name ' _

After Sesshomaru and Kagura had their little talk, they went to sleep, Sesshomaru by the tree and Kagura up in another near-by tree.

Morning,

Kagura awoke to the sound of Jaken being kicked awake by Sesshomaru, who had as always, kicked him awake.

_' Does he always have to wake up that toad like that? ' _Kagura mentally asked and wondered if this is how she is going to woken up for the time she was going to be with them and watched worriedly as Sesshomaru was going over to were was resting and briefly wondered if he was going to wake her up in the same fashion but quickly shook the thought away.

_' He would never do something like to her. She's more like his daughter than a ward. ' _

And just as she finished her thought, she saw him bend down and gently shook her awake while saying her name when she didn't respond to the shaking.

" Rin. " He said calmly.

And with that, Rin woke up and looked around, but soon stopped when she realized that the person she was looking for wasn't there.

_' I wonder who she's... ' _Sesshomaru stopped his train of thought when he realized that his little girl was looking for a certain wind demoness.

So Sesshomaru called out over to the Kagura was in, " I believe she's looking for you. "

Rin looked over to the tree her father figure was looking at and talking to and realized that someone was in the tree.

Kagura, who was looking at show of emotions Sesshomaru was showing, looked over at the young girl and jumped down from her spot on the branch and came into the light.

When Rin saw who was in the tree, she quickly got up from her spot laying down and ran over to the wind demoness and wrapped her little arms around the wind demoness's legs and gave her hug.

This shocked Kagura, for she never was shown any kind of affection from any around her and didn't know what to do at first, but she quickly got over the shock when Rin said,

" I'm so happy you that stayed Lady Kagura! " And Rin had her bright smile as well as she said this to the wind demoness.

Kagura looked from Rin to Sesshomaru then back again and finally responded to the hug around her legs and patted her on her head.

" I'm glad you think so little one. " Kagura said with kindness in her voice, that she didn't even know she had.

Rin smiled again before she let go of Kagura and ran over to Sesshomaru and hugged him like she did Kagura and said, " Thank you Lord Sesshomaru for letting Lady Kagura stay with us. "

Sesshomaru didn't say anything to her, but he did pat her on the head and Rin let go, knowing that, even though her Lord didn't say anything, he too was glad that Kagura was staying with them as well.

Later, around noon

" Rin. "

" Yes Lord Sesshomaru. " Rin answered from her spot on Ah-Un, as she, him, Jaken, and Kagura walked beside Sesshomaru, Jaken was bringing up the rear, glaring at Kagura. Jaken still didn't trust her after she had kidnapped Rin.

" Are you hungry? "

" Not right now. " Rin answered again.

And they kept on walking until a rustle in the brushes caused all the demons to be on alert.

The bushes kept rustling for another moment until a figure came out and he looked familiar to Kagura and to Sesshomaru as well.

Because the figure was...

_**cliffy! Here's chapter 4 :)**_

_**And as always thanks again Crimsomdawn365 and Yazoo IS Superior for your reviews last chapter :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

KAGURA'S HUNT

By: me

rated: M

Don't own characters, just plot

_The bushes kept rustling for another moment until a figure came out and he looked familiar to Kagura and to Sesshomaru as well._

_Because the figure was..._

" Kohaku! " Rin shouted as she too realized who the figure was, but she never got the chance to go over and hug him, because Sesshomaru, who was still angry with Kohaku for attacking Rin, had ran up and grabbed him by the throat.

" You have some nerve showing your face around here after what you did, boy. " Sesshomaru said with venmon in his voice as he tighten his hold around Kohaku's neck.

" Sesshomaru! Stop! Don't kill him! " Kagura and Rin both shouted out.

" Why shouldn't he! He threaten to kill Rin! "

" That wasn't him, it was Naraku Master Jaken/ Toad " Rin and Kagura shouted out at Jaken, who now had two lumps on his head from the two girls.

" And besides. Kohaku is more of brother to me then any of those other incarnations Naraku created anyway. " Kagura added as she tried to save Kohaku from the death grip Sesshomaru seemed to have him in.

" It's true Sesshomaru. Naraku was controlling me when I didn't obey him when he told to kill Rin. I didn't want to hurt her to begin with, but he took control of me when I didn't do it. " Kohaku said pleadingly to the demon Lord, who was choking him, but not enough for him to get out what he had just said.

" And besides. If you kill him, Rin will be upset with you, because Kohaku is her friend. " Kagura said, knowing that if she brought Rin in the matter, Sesshomaru would give in and let the boy go.

Which is what he did. Of course, the letting go of him part, meant, letting him fall on his rear.

" Ow. " Kohaku said as he hit the ground.

And as soon as he got back up, Rin came over and hugged him, which surprised him, one reason being that **had** tried to kill her once and she that she wasn't afraid of him.

" Are you alright Kohaku? I haven't seen you in days! " Rin asked said as she let go of him.

" I-I'm alright. How about you? " He answered/asked back.

" I fine. Look who is with us! " Rin replied/exclaimed to him as she pointed at Kagura.

" I seen. How are you Kagura? " Kohaku asked. He hadn't seen her in about two month's, Naraku had sent him out the previous month's to spy on his sister and to make they didn't find his heart, which he knew were it was and planning on going after it when he had run into Sesshomaru's group.

" I just great. " Kagura replied, then a terrible thought came to her and she asked Kohaku, " Did Naraku send you to come and get me? " Even though she tried to hide her worried voice, Kohaku could still hear it and so did Sesshomaru and Rin, Jaken didn't care, he just listened and kept his mouth shut, he didn't want to get hit again.

" No. Why would he? " Kohaku answered.

" Well he sent me out to 'get' jewel shards for him told to not come back until I got them. " She answered.

" Oh. So your free. "

" For the time being, yes. "

" Well then I have a surprise for you. " Kohaku paused here waiting for Kagura to ask,

" What is it? "

" I found out where Naraku's heart is. " Kohaku answered her.

" Where is it. " Kagura asked happy of the idea, that Naraku would be gone once and for all.

" I'm not exactly sure. " Kohaku replied with a sweat drop.

Kagura and Sesshomaru's group, besides Sesshomaru, fell anime style.

" What! You just said you found it! " Kagura yelled at the boy as she came up from the fall and picked him up by the collar of his shirt.

" I did! But all I know is that it is somewhere in the eastern mountains! " Kohaku said as he tried to get out of his second sister's grip.

" Then let's go to the east. " Sesshomaru said calmly, changing his course from north west to east and started to walk off.

" Wait for us Lord Sesshomaru, Rin called out as she went over to where Kagura and Kohaku are and grabbed their hands and began, trying, to drag them with her as she ran after Sesshomaru, Jaken brought up the rear with Ah-Un.

_**Here's chapter 5; Hope ya'll like it!**_

_**Thanks again Yazoo IS Superior for your review last chapter and any others who had or are going to leave a review :)**_


	6. Chapter 6

KAGURA'S HUNT

By: me

rated: M

Don't own characters, just plot

_" Wait for us Lord Sesshomaru! " Rin called out as she went over to where Kagura and Kohaku are and grabbed their hands and began, trying, to drag them with her as she ran after Sesshomaru, Jaken brought up the rear with Ah-Un._

It had taken the group 3 days and nights to get to the eastern side of Japan, Kohaku had found out where Naraku's heart is, but had no clue as to where it **could be** at.

" Ok, we're here. Now what? " Kagura asked as she looked towards the eastern mountains around her and the group.

" Well I suppose we could look for caves in the area. Knowing Naraku, he would've put his in a cave anyway. " Kohaku suggested as he too looked at the mountains.

" There are no caves in the eastern mountains, boy. " Sesshomaru said from his spot in the front of the group.

" What! " Kagura shouted out. " How can that be?! " she continued to shout out.

" I said there are no caves, because there are only tunnels leading underground. " ( I'm not sure if that is true, but for the sake of the story, it is.)

" Oh. " everyone said, except Ah-Un, he grunted and Rin, because she was asleep.

They started out again, going towards the tunnels in the mountains, it took them all day to search the tunnels, finding nothing or anything that could be a clue as to where the heart could be, mostly because all of the tunnels didn't go into the mountains very far and nearly half of them was caved in. The only one that wasn't caved in or not short was, ironically, the last tunnel.

" Well this is the last one. Lets hope it's the right one. " Kohaku commented.

" You should hope. Because if you lied about Naraku's heart, Lord Sesshomaru will kill you for deceiving him. " Jaken said as he lead Ah-Un into the tunnel, but for some reason, Ah-Un stopped in his tracks as did every demon in group, except Jaken because he wasn't paying attention, as usual, and the two humans stopped when they saw the two demons stop.

When Jaken finally stopped, he ran into Sesshomaru's leg and immedetly jumped back, getting on his knees and begging his Lord to forgive him.

" Jaken. Be quiet. "

" Yes my Lord. " Jaken replied and went silent.

For a moment nothing happened and it seemed that everyone on edge, except for Rin, she didn't know what was going on, and decided to ask in a quiet voice,

" Lord Sesshomaru? What's going on? "

" There's a demon up ahead. Stay with Jaken and Ah-Un Rin. " He answered her as he put his hand on Toukijin and Kohaku and Kagura got into a fighting stance as well, with their hands on their weapons, Kohaku with his sickle, Kagura with her fan.

When nothing happened for almost 15 minutes, they went further into the tunnel, with Rin, Jaken, and Ah-Un staying behind.

After a while, they came upon the demon that they had sensed, but he seemed to be sleeping.

They made their way around the demon but Kohaku stayed back in case the demon woke up and kill it if it tried to get to either Rin or Kagura and Sesshomaru.

" Do trust that Boy? " Sesshomaru asked suddenly as he walked down the tunnel with Kagura beside him, their hands still on their weapons, in case they meet up with another demon.

" Yes. And his name is not 'boy' it's Kohaku. " Kagura said with her sassy attiude, and after awhile, she said, " Why don't you trust him. "

" You know fully well why. He tried to kill Rin. " He answered her.

" And **you **know fully well, " She started using his words, " Naraku was controlling him. So it was Naraku that tried to kill Rin and not Kohaku. " Kagura said in his defence.

Sesshomaru didn't respond to that, he just grunted.

After about 20 minutes of walking, the couple had found the end of the tunnel, but found that it too was caved in.

" Great. All that walking and searching, this is what we find. Another damn cave in. " Kagura said in frustration. As she looked angrily at the blocked tunnel and began to walk away, but was stopped when Sesshomaru put his arm out in front of her to stop her from going any further.

" What the hell are you doing!? " Kagura yelled out.

" Just listen. " was all she got and normally she doesn't like being told what to do, but since asked, **nicely** she did listen and heard a familiar thump of a heart beating and it was coming from **behind** the cave in.

" That's a heart beat. " She said as she saw Sesshomaru draw his sword and sliced at the stones in front of him, The moment he was done, the wall of stones came crashing down around him, not hitting him once, the only thing that happened to him was that he got the dust from the stones and the dirt on his clothes and in his hair.

And when the dust clear, he and Kagura was met with nothing but a hord of demons, Naraku's demons guarding his heart from the two demons in front it and the other demons around it.

Kagura and Sesshomaru looked at each other and nodded to the other, each silently agreeing on what to do.

Sesshomaru would go for the heart, Kagura would deal with the demons.

While Sesshomaru went for the heart and Kagura dealing with the demons coming at her, Kohaku was dealing with the sleeping demon, who had woken up when Sesshomaru had destroyed the caved in wall.

Of course like the demons Kagura was dealing with, this demon was just as weak and Kohaku quickly dealt with it and ran to were Kagura and Sesshomaru was to help out. And it was a good thing he did, because Kagura was in trouble, she was so focused on the demons in front of her, that she didn't see the one behind her, which was in front of Kohaku.

" Kagura! Watch out! " He shouted as the demon was about to striked her down, but she quickly got out of the way and Kohaku seen his chance and killed the demon that had nearly got to his friend, who was like a sister to him.

" Thanks lil' bro. " Kagura said and noticed the same thing Kohaku had with her, a demon behind him.

" Your turn! Watch out! " She quickly said and sent a wind blade at the demon when Kohaku got outta the way.

" Thanks sis. " He said.

and then they both went after the demons that never seem to stop, even though Sesshomaru was at the heart on a pedestal like rock, he couldn't get a chance to stab the heart with his sword, he too had to fight the demons that was coming at him just as they were coming after Kagura and Kohaku.

Finally after at least 30 minutes of fighting against the demons, they were all dead. And Sesshomaru had his chance to stab the heart.

Which is what he did.

Where Naraku's castle is, in his room, he grabbed a hold of his chest in pain, feeling his heart die from where had hidden it and not too soon after did he himself die.

With the Inuyasha group,

They was walking towards another village where Kagome had sensed a jewel shard, when Miroku stopped in his tracks, lifting up his right hand.

" What is it Miroku? " His fiance, Sango asked as she and their friends noticed his sudden stop and watched as he undid his cursed hand.

" Miroku! What are you doing! " Shippo shouted as he hide behind Inuyasha.

" The wind tunnel. It's gone. " Miroku said and showed his friends and fiance.

They all went over for a closer look and sure enough, the wind tunnel was gone and there was a slight circle scar where it was, the only thing left of the curse.

" So does this mean Naraku is dead? " Kagome asked.

" Of course it does! Now all we have to do is find his castle and get the jewel shards he's collected and then go find the rest! " Inuyasha said, glad to be rid of Naraku once and for all.

With Sesshomaru's group,

" He's dead! " Kagura shouted out in glee and in the spur of the moment went over to Sesshomaru, who was walking back towards her and Kohaku, and hugged him!

" Thank you! " Kagura said again with a happy voice and hugged him tighter.

" See Master Jaken. I told you She was secretly in love with Lord Sesshomaru! " Rin said as she, Jaken, and Ah-Un came into view.

When Kagura heard what Rin said, she realized that she was hugging, as Rin said, her secret love and quickly let go of him.

" S-Sorry Sesshomaru. " She said with a light blush on her face.

If looked really close on Sesshomaru face, he had a slight blush on his face as well, but luckily no one saw it, that is except for Rin.

_' And it looks like Lord Sesshomaru loves Lady Kagura too! ' _Rin thought as she saw the smallest blush she had ever seen on her Lords face.

" Well what will you do now Kagura? " Sesshomaru asked as he started to walk out of the tunnel with Rin, Jaken and Ah-Un behind him.

" Well, if it's all the same to you. I think I'll stay with guys for awhile longer. " Kagura said as she and Kohaku came walking with the group.

Sesshomaru had a small simle on his face as he answered, " I believe I can stand you for awhile longer. "

" Why I oughtta... " Kagura said as she was about to hit Sesshomaru in the head with her fan, but he moved to quickly.

" You'll have to better than that Wind Witch. " He said as he continued walking until they came to entrance of the tunnel.

_' We'll see about that Dog boy. ' _Kagura thought as she heard Rin say,

" Yea! Their staying! Isn't that great master Jaken! " Rin shouted in glee.

" Yeah just great. " Jaken repiled grumpily.

_**Well here's chapter 6 hope ya all like it.**_

_**And as always thank you Crimsondawn365 and Yazoo IS Superior for your reviews last chapter/s :)**_


	7. Chapter 7

KAGURA'S HUNT

By: me

rated: M

Don't own characters, just plot

_' We'll see about that Dog boy. ' __Kagura thought as she heard Rin say,_

_" Yea! Their staying! Isn't that great master Jaken! " Rin shouted in glee._

_" Yeah just great. " Jaken repiled grumpily._

* * *

It had been three days since Naraku was killed and the group was now walking in a deep forest.

_' I wonder what I can do to get back at Sesshomaru for that comment three days ago? ' _Kagura thought to herself as they walked on, down an invisible path that only Sesshomaru seemed to know was there.

_' I wonder what that wind witch is thinking? No doubt planning on getting me back for what I said three days earlier. I'll have to be on guard for awhile. ' _Sesshomaru thought to himself as he continued to walk threw the forest.

" Lord Sesshomaru. "

" Yes Rin. " He answered.

" Where are we going to today mi-lord? " She asked him.

" Nowhere important. " Was her answer.

" Ok! " She said with a smile.

" What do you mean ' Nowhere important '! " Kagura exclaimed.

Before Sesshomaru answered though, Rin answered for him.

" When Lord Sesshomaru usually says that Lady Kagura, it means we're going home. "

" Home? " Kagura asked with a confused face.

" Yes. Lord Sesshomaru's castle in the west. Right Lord Sesshomaru? " Rin replied/asked.

" Right. " He answered her.

After that little conversation they continued on their way, but after about 30 minutes of walking, Sesshomaru stopped.

" What's the matter Lord Sesshomaru? " Kohaku asked with respect in his voice, because he didn't want to get on his bad side again, especially after that little escapade with him trying to kill Rin.

" We're flying on from here. " Sesshomaru answered the boy, with a cold tone. _' I don't care how much respect he has of me. I still don't trust him. ' _He thought as he made his dust cloud appear at his feet, causing him to lift up a few feet off the ground.

Kagura got her feather from her hair and made it go bigger and got on, while Jaken and Kohaku got on Ah-Un with Rin at the front, with Kohaku behind her and Jaken behind him, then Ah-Un rose up from the ground as well.

" I didn't know Ah-Un could fly. " Kohaku said as he saw the two-headed dragon rise even higher as well as Kagura on her feather and Sesshomaru on his dust cloud.

" Of course he can silly. And it's really fun too! " Rin replied as she took hold of Ah-Uns reins and urged him onward as they followed Kagura and Sesshomaru at the lead.

" Does Sesshomaru always let you fly Ah-Un by yourself Rin? " Kohaku asked as he looked out over the forest bellow them.

" Sometimes. But other times it's only when Master Jaken is with us. Right Master Jaken? " Rin asked the toad, but Jaken had fallen asleep, again.

" Guess he's really tired from all of the walking. " Rin commented as she looked ahead and noticed that Kagura was snicking up on her Lord from behind.

" Look Kohaku. " Rin whispered to him and pointed to the two demons on front of them.

Kohaku did look and thought it was a bad idea of Kagura to do that, " Is she trying to get herself killed? " He asked.

" Of course not. She probably wants to play. " Rin answered, not really understanding what Kagura had in mind.

With Kagura and Sesshomaru,

_' This is perfect! With win rushing at him, he'll never what hit him! ' _Kagura thought excitedly as she got closer to the demon lord.

She was just about there when suddenly,

" Boo. "

" AHHH! " Kagura screamed pulled her feather back in shock, nearly falling off in process.

" Nice try, Kagura. " Sesshomaru said with something close to a smug tone in his usual deadpanned voice.

When Kagura gained her composure again, she made her feather go towards the dog demon lord and pulled in front of him.

" You son of a bitch! Why don't you _at least __**try **_and act surprised for once in your life! " Kagura shouted out in her anger again.

" And why don't _**you**_ get it that you can't scare me** or **hit me. " Sesshomaru said coolly, " And another thing Kagura. "

" What! " She shouted out again.

" Don't say things that are true about a **dog **demon. " He finished, well almost, " And please don't say such language with Rin so close by. I don't want my ward picking up any bad habits. "

" Why I oughtta... "

Whatever it was that Kagura was going to do, she didn't get the chance as a huge double bladed axe came swinging in the air and hit Kagura's feather, causing it to lose altitude and start falling towards the ground.

" Kagura! " Rin, Kohaku, **and **Sesshomaru shouted as they saw her fall.

" Rin! You, Kohaku, and Jaken take Ah-Un and keep going to the castle! I'll meet up with you there! " Sesshomaru shouted as he went after Kagura on his dust cloud, not looking back at Rin and the others, knowing that they would listen to him.

" Ok! Come on Ah-Un! Let's get to Lord Sesshomaru's castle! " Rin said urgently and tugged at the reins and Ah-Un took off towards the castle.

" Rin wouldn't the guards at the castle attack us? " Kohaku asked, wondering why Rin didn't seem worried about the guards attacking them.

" No. They know me from the last time I was there. They wouldn't hurt me or you. "

_' So that's why she isn't worried. ' _Kohaku thought as the castle came into view of the smaller group and as they got closer he could hear the soldiers running around in their armor and giving orders to lower ranked soldiers.

" Open the gates! It's Rin and Jaken! " A big muscled up demon commanded the soldiers by the gate.

They did as they were told, opening the gate just as Ah-Un landed with the two humans and smaller demon and ran inside the castle, and stopped before the big muscled up demon, who was also a dog demon, which also happened to Sesshomaru's uncle, he had markings similar to Sesshomaru's but they were dark blue where the manga stripes are on his face and the moon on his forehead was the color of the manga stripes on Sesshomaru's cheeks, and also had a go-tee on his chin.

" Young Rin. Where is Lord Sesshomaru at and who is this new pup my nephew has in the group? " He asked the girl.

" Well Lady Kagura got attacked by a flying axe and Lord Sesshomaru went to save her and this is Kohaku, uncle Tairou. " Rin answered as Tairou helped her down from Ah-Un.

" Lady Kagura? Who in the world is that? " Tairou asked his adoptive niece.

" Oh she's with us as well. And Lord Sesshomaru told us to come here and that he would be here after went to go get her. " Rin explained to big demon.

" I see. Any idea how long it will take him pup? " Tairou asked in more calmer voice knowing that his nephew was alright.

" No. But I know that whatever demon attacked Lady Kagura won't last very long. " Rin said with a knowing smile.

" Uh oh. I know that grin. What do you know that I don't? " Tairou asked in an amused voiced.

" You'll just have to wait and see Uncle Tairou. " Rin said with a smirk that could rival Sesshomaru's and make him proud.

" You hang around any longer with my nephew and you'll start to look like him. " He said as they went into the castle, with Kohaku following and Jaken leading Ah-Un towards the stables.

" That's what Lady Kagura said. "

Back with Sesshomaru and Kagura,

Kagura had been falling for quiet some time during all of the happening at the castle and as she was about to hit a rather rough looking pine tree,

Sesshomaru caught at the last second and then landed on the ground with her in his arms.

" Where the hell did that damn axe come from ? " Kagura asked as she got balance back.

" I'm not sure. But it would seem that someone was trying to get my attention or yours one. " Sesshomaru replied as he looked around and smelled the air for any threat and found one.

" Do you smell anything? That I don't. " Kagura asked again as she looked around the area and listened as well as Sesshomaru.

" Yes. I smell a cat. "

" A cat? "

" Come out! " Sesshomaru ordered.

" With pleasure Dog. " A deep raspy voice said from behind Kagura and the next thing Kagura knew, she was on the ground with deep claw marks on her back.

And then out of the shadows a tall, slightly muscled up Jaguar demon came into the sun light with blood on his hands, Kagura's blood.

Sesshomaru looked at the Jaguar with such anger in his golden eyes that they started to bleed red.

" So sorry about that sweet heart. " The Jaguar said sarcastically as he seemed to have forgotten about Sesshomaru being there as well.

" Why the hell did you do that for?! " Kagura shouted out as she got up and reached for her fan and opened it and got ready to fight the demon that had attacked her for no reason, other than trying to tick her off.

" Oh your a fighter I see. Well then all the more fun when I claim you. " That Jaguar said as he started towards Kagura, but stopped when Sesshomaru got in front him, eyes glowing red and you almost make out the muzzle of his true form showing in his face.

" I'm afraid you'll have to go threw me first Cat. " Sesshomaru said a much rougher voice as his demon side begged to come out, **' Let me out! I won't let take what's mine! **'His demon shouted out in anger and possessiveness.

_' Ok, this is getting scary. ' _Kagura thought as she closed her fan and began backing away, even Kagura knew when to back away from danger and she was doing just that, getting away from the danger.

" Oh it seems I made the dog mad. " the Jaguar said in a teasing tone as he saw the female demon back away.

_' Well if it's a fight she wants to see, so be it. ' _The Jaguar thought as he looked at the dog demon in front of him.

" Well if you want to fight me for her. I'll gladly fight you. But if I win, She's mine. You win, she's yours. " He said as he too went to change into his true as well.

" Before I fight you. I think I need to the demon that I kill for trying to take something that doesn't belong to him. " Sesshomaru said as he too was turning full demon, the fur and teeth, along with his muzzle showing even more.

" Gladly, my name is Vertigurl. " The Jaguar, now known as Vertigurl answered as he and Sesshomaru finished their transformations.

And in their place stood a 36ft. tall dog demon with red eyes and Sesshomaru's markings on it's face and 33ft. Jaguar with saber-like teeth sticking out of his mouth.

Kagura decided to take cover behind one of the bigger and thicker trees in area and turned to see what had happened after it got quiet for the moment and was shocked to see two very big demons.

Since Kagura has never seen Sesshomaru's true form before was really amazed and and shocked at the same time. _' So that's what he looks like in that form. ' _

_**Cliffy :) **_

_**hope you all like this chapter and as always, thank you crimsondawn365 and Yazoo IS Suprior for your reviews last chapter:)**_


	8. Chapter 8

KAGURA'S HUNT

By: me

rated: M

Don't own characters, just plot

_Since Kagura has never seen Sesshomaru's true form before was really amazed and and shocked at the same time_. _' So that's what he looks like in that form. ' _

* * *

Kagura continued to stare at her secret loves true form in amazement for another minute or two then watched as Vertigurl ran at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru saw him coming as well and backed up on his hind legs to get away from the Jaguar demon's huge claws as he took a swipe at him, but wasn't fast enough and got slashed across his chest, then he went back down on all fours as the claws went past him.

Sesshomaru then looks at his chest then at the Jaguar with even more angry eyes and bares his huge dog teeth at the cat and then he too runs at Vertigurl, who moves away in the same manner as Sesshomaru had earlier, and he gets clawed in the chest as Sesshomaru took a swipe at him with his own claws.

Vertigurl turns his back feet to the side and leaps to the right side of Sesshomaru and gets back on all fours and like Sesshomaru had earlier, looks down at his chest, gets angry, but instead of running back at Sesshomaru he starts to back away from the bigger demon. Sesshomaru's demon instincts tell him the fight is over, but he keeps his guard up as he turns around to see where Kagura went.

Kagura watched as he turned, but like him, kept her guard up as well, _' Why would that Jaguar demon go threw all this trouble of transforming and getting Sesshomaru to transform, just to take two swipes at the other and then back down? ' _Kagura asked herself as watches Sesshomaru turn his big head over to her, and when saw the big cat smirk somewhat and noticed as it turned to face Sesshomaru's back.

" Sesshomaru! Watch out! " She cried out a little too late, as the big cat leaped into air, seeing his chance at taking Sesshomaru down. ( Yeah right! ;) )

As Vertigurl leaped into the air, he had his claws extended and his mouth opened wide as he landed on Sesshomaru's back, with claws digging into his back and his big cat teeth in the middle if his back, drawing blood from the bigger demon.

Sesshomaru lets out a big roar of pain, turning his head around and biting into Vertigurl's side, drawing more blood from the big cat and rolls, on the opposite side of were he has his teeth sinked into Vertigurl, and onto his back, crushing Vertigurl with his weight, Vertigurl lets go of Sesshomaru.

When Sesshomaru felt him let go, he rolled upright and got into another fighting stance as Vertigurl rolled upright and the two began to circle one another, claws digging into the earth and teeth baring.

_' Come on Sesshomaru. Beat the hell outta that stupid and worthless Jaguar. ' _Kagura silently cheered to her secret love.

After 5 minutes of circling, with their teeth bared and the occasional snapping of jaws at the other, they lunged at each other, biting, clawing, and the snapping of jaws was little too much for Kagura and she turned her head away.

_' Boy this battle is a little fierice for just a little challege to a fight. ' _Kagura thought as she heard their jaws snapping at the other and the earth shaking as the two giants fought, not really understanding why the two males were fighting.

They weren't just fighting because Vertigurl had challenged Sesshomaru, they were fighting for and over Kagura herself. And the two males each had a different reason for the fight as well and not just to see which was stronger.

Vertigurl was fighting just so he could have the beautiful wind sorceress as a mate, not caring if her honor was at stake.

Sesshomaru, however, was also fighting to have and to keep Kagura, but unlike Vertigurl, he was fighting to defend her honor as un-mated female demon. ( Ain't he such a gentleman! )

As the two giants fought, it was getting darker and the darker it got the more worried Rin and the others at the castle got,

" Do you know what type of demon Lord Sesshomaru is fighting, young Rin? " Tairou asked the young girl as she sat beside him, looking out over the castle gate, in the tower built into the castle wall.

" No uncle Tairou. " Rin answered as she kept looking for her father figure to return.

" Maybe I should send some of the men out. " Tairou wondered out loud.

" I don't think Lord Sesshomaru would like that Uncle Tairou. " Rin commented.

" Yes your right. But I'll wait another hour,if he ain't here by then, I'll go myself and drag that pup back here. " Tairou replied and continued to look for his nephew.

Back with the two big demons and Kagura, who was still facing away from the fight,

After hours of fighting the Vertigurl, Sesshomaru finally got the upper hand, he had his jaws around the Jaguar's neck, his poison saliva burning the area, put his his claws in Vertigurl's side, holding him in place and then snapping the other demon's neck in half, Vertigurl dies instantly, but not before giving making sure he got Sesshomaru in side again.

Sesshomaru roars, then thud.

Kagura heard the roar and felt the earth shake one last time, then silence, fearing that they had killed each other or worse, Vertigurl **killed **Sesshomaru. She kept her tears in and didn't turn to see what had come of the demons.

Then,

" Kagura. " A voice said, but in the state Kagura was in, turned around and slapped the one who said her name,

" What did you do that for, wind witch? " the voice said again and this time, Kagura opened her red eyes, ready to tell Vertigurl why she did it, but instead of seeing the Jaguar, she saw,

Sesshomaru.

_' He's alive! ' _Kagura thought and quickly wrapped the demon lord in a tight hug, not caring about the wounds he had on him or the wounds on her back and didn't let go of him.

_' First she slaps me then she hugs me. I don't think I'll ever get used to her moods. ' _Sesshomaru thought as he was, for a split second shocked for the slap she gave him, then he too wrapped his arm around her and pressed her against him, his other arm too injured to lift up.

When Kagura felt him put his arm around her back and press her to him, she felt her wounds, for the first since the fight began and then realized how much blood she lost.

" Sesshomaru...I don't feel so good..." And with that she passed out, Sesshomaru still holding onto her.

When Sesshomaru saw her faint due to her own wounds, he quickly made his dust cloud appear and quickly took flight towards his castle.

When he got there, he saw that his uncle was currently having a little argument with his adoptive niece,

" Rin I told you that I was waiting for another hour and that I was going after that crazy pup. " Tairou said to the young girl, who like her new father, was being stubborn,

" I still think you should wait uncle Tairou. Lord Sesshomaru can beat any demon around. " Rin said, then she suddenly looked up and noticed her father coming to the castle.

" See I told you he would beat that demon! " She said excitedly, but all her excitement went away when Sesshomaru landed in the courtyard of the castle, he was a complete mess!

He had many cuts and open wounds on him, parts of his kimono was torn beyond repair and his armor was almost completely gone, he was bleeding badly and Kagura was doing no better.

" Oh no! Lord Sesshomaru! Are you alright mi-lord?! " Rin shouted out, causing all of the soldiers to look over at their Lord as well and immedaly everyone was at his side.

" Lord Sesshomaru, let us help you. " One soldier said as he saw how badly wounded his Lord was, servants came out with towels and bandages.

Everyone was saying too many things at once and when Sesshomaru thought he couldn't stand it any more, His Uncle ordered everyone to get away from him and to give him and the woman that was with some air.

" Lord Sesshomaru, you need to get your wounds looked now. " Tairou said to his nephew and then finally noticed Kagura wrapped around in Sesshomaru's arm.

" I'll be fine Tairou. But have the servant tend to Kagura, she needs to have her wounds looked more than I. " Sesshomaru told his uncle.

" As you wish mi-lord. " Tairou said and bowed to him.

" Well you heard our Lord! Get her looked at and treated! " He shouted out.

When the servants took Kagura away to be treated Sesshomaru turned to Rin, " Rin. It is past your bed time. Go to sleep. " He told her.

" But what about Lady Kagura and you mi-lord? " she asked him with worry in her voice and eyes.

" We will be fine Rin. I assure you. Now go to bed. " He replied to his adoptive daughter.

Sigh. " Yes mi-lord. " And with that Rin went into the castle and to her room and did as her Lord asked.

When Rin went inside, Sesshomaru then remembered the boy Kohaku and turned to his uncle, " Tairou. Where is the boy at? " He asked him.

" Boy? " Tairou asked back a little confused then, " The one that was with Rin, Jaken, and Ah-Un? "

" Yes. Where is he staying? " Sesshomaru asked again.

" Oh. He's in the room next to Rin's. Why? " Tairou answered/asked.

Sesshomaru was silent for a moment then said, " Put him another two rooms down from her. "

" But why? He seems harmful enough. " Tairou replied to his nephew, then he finally got it, " Oh I get it. You don't like near your baby girl right? " He teased.

" Shut up and do it. " Sesshomaru ordered and then went into the castle himself and to his own sleeping chambers, but he didn't go to bed, he instead went to a single hot spring that had been built around when the castle was constructed, then he got rid of his armour and his clothes and boots and stepped into the water, the hot water from easing his hurting and acking muscles so much that he got relaxed, he fell asleep.

Not knowing that when Kagura got up she was going to look him.

**Here's chapter 8! Hope you all like it.**

**And thank you Yazoo IS Supior and Saphira404 for your reviews last chapter :)**


	9. Chapter 9

KAGURA'S HUNT

By: me

rated: M

Don't own characters, just plot

_" Shut up and do it. " Sesshomaru ordered and then went into the castle himself and to his own sleeping chambers, but he didn't go to bed, he instead went to a single hot spring that had been built around when the castle was constructed, then he got rid of his armour and his clothes and boots and stepped into the water, the hot water from easing his hurting and acking muscles so much that he got relaxed, he fell asleep._

_Not knowing that when Kagura got up she was going to look him._

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­--

Morning, Kagura's room,

_' What's going on? Where am I? ' _Kagura thought as she awoke from her futon, noting that she was not with Sesshomaru and in a strange place at that and rose up from he bed, noticing that she had been stripped of her kimono and was wearing a plain white one instead, as she moved to stand, one side of the kimono slide off of her shoulder and that was when she noticed the bandages around her chest and mid stomach.

" Why are there... " Kagura started, but stopped as she remembered the fight yesterday, _' Oh yeah. That damn Jaguar clawed at my back and attacked Sess... ' _Again she stopped her train of thought as she suddenly had a fear of what had become of her secret love.

Kagura, now fully awake, quickly got to go find Sesshomaru, she opened her door and walked out of the room and into a rather long hallway.

_' Wherever I'm at, it's probably some king's palace. But what am I doing in a palace? The last thing I remember, was fainting, and Sesshomaru had his arm around me. ' _Kagura went on to think as she looked down both ends of the hallway.

" I see that you are finally awake, miss Kagura. " A deep voice said from behind her, causing her to jump, because she had not sensed the person there.

" Well I'm glad to know that your alright Sess...Your not Sesshomaru! " Kagura said and shouted out the last part as she turned around and came face to face with Tairou.

" I'm afraid not. My Lord is still resting in his chambers, he went there after he had the servants treat your wounds. " Tairou replied to the wind demon.

" His cham... Wait, this is his place? " Kagura started then asked Sesshomaru's uncle.

" Yes. I thought you knew that my Lady. " He answered.

" When we were coming here, he said castle not palace. And who are you anyway, his father? " Kagura asked with that tough girl attitude of hers.

Tairou looked shocked for a moment, for he had never heard a woman talk like Kagura was now and also shocked that she had assumed that he was his nephew's father.

" Sesshomaru has been calling his home a castle since was knee high, that's why he said that instead of calling it like it should be called. And no I'm not his father, I'm his uncle, his father died long ago when my other nephew was born. " Tairou answered with a sad look in his eyes as he thought of his brother-in-law.

" Oh. I'm sorry. Could you tell me where Sesshomaru's room is? I want to make sure he's still breathing. " Kagura said the last part with sarcasm, which made Tairou chuckle.

" His chambers on the other side of this hall, third to the last door. " Tairou answered and then started away, " If you'll excuse me my Lady. I must go and check up on young Rin. "

That caused Kagura to stop in her tracks and turned back to the big dog, " How is she? I haven't seen her since I got attacked by that damn Jaguar demon. " she asked.

Tairou didn't stop his walking and replied, " She and the boy are well, the boy went to sleep when young Rin showed him his room and she stayed with me to make sure her daddy got home alright. " Tairou said the last bit in whisper, but loud enough for Kagura to hear, causing her to laugh.

" That child worries too much about him. But I suppose that's what a child does when they love their parents. " Kagura commented as she walked down the opposite end of the hall, were Tairou had come from earlier and turning to right, going down another hallway and turned again to the right, and as she did, she caught the scent of Sesshomaru and his blood from the fight he had.

_' I hope he's alright. ' _Kagura thought as she continued down the hall stopping at the door her love's uncle had said.

Not bothering to knock or say that she was coming, she went to the door and opened it, the room smelled like him, fresh autumn morning and morning dew, but it also had a dryed up blood smell to it as well, another bad reminder of what condition her love might be in.

She then went to were the scent was the strongest, the room with the hot spring in it.

Sesshomaru was just starting to wake when he heard the door slide open, in a groggy haze, he thought it was one of the servants and ordered, " Go get me a towel. "

When Kagura opened the door, she blushed as red a cherry, there Sesshomaru was in a hot spring, showing off his well muscled chest and abs, the rest was covered by the wood he laid on and the smoky water.

_' Ah damn! ' _Kagura thought as she saw him stirring, he looked at her with eyes barely open and said, " Go get me towel. "

" Wh.." Here Kagura stopped and thought, _' Payback. ' _And she got an evil grin on her face as she went go get his towel.

She came back a second later and laid the towel down beside him and went over to the corner and waited.

Sesshomaru looked over at the towel and began to rise when the ' servent' said, ' Why Sesshomaru, I didn't know you had such a cute ass. "

_' What did she just...' _Sesshomaru stopped his thought and thought that the voice sounded alot like a certain wind demon, that he just so happened to be in love with.

" Kagura! " He shouted and quickly dove back down in the water, with bigger blush on his face. And glaring holes threw Kagura, who was down on the floor laughing so hard that tears started to come to her eyes.

" Haha haha! I got you back dog boy! Hahaha! " She said as laughed even harder at the look on Sesshomaru face. It was total embrassment and shock all in one!

_' We'll see about that Wind Witch. ' _Sesshomaru thought as he quickly stood up, wrapped the towel around his waist, walked over to Kagura, who hadn't noticed his movement due to her laughing, Picked her up and...

Dropped her into the hot spring he was just in, kimono and all.

For a moment, Kagura didn't come up and Sesshomaru briefly wondered if she was knocked out, so he went to the edge of the spring and bent down to see if he could tell where she landed, then he saw her head come up and just as soon as her head cleared the water, her hands quickly followed and pulled him in, getting him, his hair and towel wet, again.

He came up spitting out water and glared at Kagura again, she did the same, then, " This means war. " Sesshomaru said as he lunged at the wind demon, who ducked under the water and swam over to the other side of the hot spring. ( the spring is about the size of a small lake, that's why their swimming:) )

Kagura came up for air when she got to the other side and noticed that Sesshomaru wasn't even in her line of site. _' Now where did he go? ' _Kagura thought to herself as she looked around her, both under the water and above it.

Then suddenly, she was dragged under, not knowing what had a hold of her, she started to kick and punch at the thing that had her, it didn't give, instead, it brought her to the surface.

With splash, she came screaming, but stopped when a hand covered her mouth. " Kagura. Calm down, it is only me. "

Kagura stopped immediately, _' That jerk! ' , _and the hand around her mouth let go of her and turned her to face the one who had, nearly scared her to death, Sesshomaru.

" Are you trying to kill me?! " Kagura shouted out and almost hit him again in his chest.

But Sesshomaru grabbed her hand before it even got to him.

" I could ask you the same thing, Kagura. " Sesshomaru said to her as he looked down at her hand, noticing that it had a small cut on it, _' Must of been from when I threw her in. ' _Sesshomaru thought as he also noticed that the top half of her white kimono had come off and her bandages were the only thing keeping her covered.

" How are your wounds? " He asked her then as he took her hand up to his mouth and inspected it, so he could find the source of the blood flow on her hand.

Kagura was blushing as he did this and answered back, " Their fine. W-What about your wounds? " She asked back as she saw him put a smart part of her wrist in his mouth.

" I healed overnight, the wounds I received from that cat, are no longer here. Now hold still so I can heal this cut you got earlier. " Sesshomaru answered as he began suck on the cut and adding his saliva to the wound to help heal it faster.

When he was done, Kagura was as red as her eyes and got even redder when she saw that Sesshomaru's own eyes were starting to bleed red and they had a strange, hungry look in them.

Sesshomaru looked at Kagura for a moment, before he reached up and pulled a piece of her fallen hair out of her face and stared at her lips as he put his hand on her cheek, and was about to kiss her when,

" LORD SESSHOMARU!! MASTER JAKEN IS BEING MEAN TO ME AGAIN!! " Rin shouted out as she ran into her Lord's room, but didn't go into the bigger room connected to it, because she knew he was in there, because she hadn't seen him in his room.

The spell that had been wrapped around the two was broken and they pulled away from each other and swam back to other side of the hot spring.

" You can get out first if you want. " Sesshomaru said, hiding his disappointment, well.

" S-Sure. " Kagura replied as she got out, she said, " I still got you back. " And smirked that one smirk, that would always drive Sesshomaru crazy, as Kagura was going to the the door to his room, he stopped her,

" Kagura. Wait. "

" What is it now? " she replied back.

" Don't go threw that door, go threw that one. It'll take you out to the gardens. " Sesshomaru answered her and pointing to another door a little ways to left of his bedroom door.

" Whatever. " she replied and went to the other door, even though she didn't show it, she was some what interested in seeing the gardens, after all, all the castles Naraku had, never had gardens in them, they all died out due to his miasma clouds, along with the servants.

Sesshomaru watched her go and when he was sure she was far enough, he too got out and went to put a white kimono of his own on and then went to take some his frustration out on the poor imp, who thought it be funny to make Rin upset again, by saying mean things about her flower crowns, again.­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

_' Maybe I should just kill that imp this time. ' _Sesshomaru thought as he came out of his bathing chamber and told Rin to go play and that he would take care of Jaken.

When Rin left, Sesshomaru went over to his closet and got out an outfit he hadn't worn since his father died, 200 hundred years ago. (the one at the beginning of the third Inuyasha movie) But since his armor was destroyed, he decided to just go without it and the moko-moko as well, he didn't a point in wearing the boa if he didn't have his armor on, and went to find Jaken and teach him a lesson in, not making his baby girl upset or you'll regret it!

here's chapter 9! Hope you all like it!

And as always, thank you Crimsondawn365 and Yazoo IS Superior for your reviews last chap. :)


	10. Chapter 10

KAGURA'S HUNT

By: me

rated: M

Don't own characters, just plot

_When Rin left, Sesshomaru went over to his closet and got out an outfit he hadn't worn since his father died, 200 hundred years ago. (the one at the beginning of the third Inuyasha movie) But since his armor was destroyed, he decided to just go without it and the moko-moko as well, he didn't a point in wearing the boa if he didn't have his armor on, and went to find Jaken and teach him a lesson in, not making his baby girl upset or you'll regret it!_

* * *

While Sesshomaru dealt with Jaken, Kagura continued down the hall and out to the gardens, when she got there, she was amazed at the beauty of the flowers she saw,

There was peonys of every color, roses, lilies of all sorts, and any other flower you could think of, it was all there, though some places had only certain types of flowers together in one spot and other places had them put together with other types and they were even mixed and matched, it was like a garden out of a fairy tale, the gardens were that beautiful.

As Kagura was looking at the gardens, she heard the imp screaming, but the odd thing was, it came from up in the air! So Kagura looked up and sure enough, there Jaken went, in the air and over the castle wall.

_' Serves him right. ' _Kagura thought as she blamed the imp for ruining her moment with Sesshomaru earlier in the hot spring.

" Come on Kohaku, lets play hide and seek! " A voice said somewhere to the right of Kagura, as she was watching Jaken come back from his fall over the wall and grumbling about how ' that is really being spoiled ' and ' Why do I get hurt all the time '. Kagura knew that voice, it was Rin.

_' Well this should interesting. ' _Kagura mused as followed Rin's laughter and soon found her and Kohaku playing hide and seek, well she could tell Kohaku was, but she didn't see Rin, for she was the one hiding from Kohaku.

" Rin! Come out, come out wherever you are! " Kohaku shouted out as he looked in the bushes and around the trees for her.

Kagura was looking for Rin as well, but like Kohaku, couldn't find her.

_' Either she's really good at hiding, or she found a place where he couldn't see her. ' _Kagura thought as she silently helped her adoptive brother look for the young girl, when she heard someone giggle, Kagura looked around where she was, but didn't see where the person was, when she heard it again, it was above her.

So Kagura looked up and to her surprise, she found Rin, but she was up in the tree that she was behind, but her surprise soon turned to worry as Kagura seen how high up Rin was, her kimono showing just slightly threw the tree branches and if she hadn't giggled when she did, Kagura wouldn't have seen her.

While Rin was up in her hiding place, she didn't see the snake demon coming down from the tree, and it wasn't one of the soldier demons Sesshomaru had around either, but luckily for Rin, Kagura had sensed the demon and knew it was threat.

Kagura jumped up onto the tree branch Rin was on, and pulled out her fan and opened it and shouted, " Dance of Blades! " her wind blades came at the demon behind Rin and killed it, but the force of the blows caused Rin to lose her balance and she fell from the branch, heading strait for the ground, but luckily, Kohaku, he too had sensed the demon, came running and caught her before she hit the earth below her, well if you count Rin falling onto Kohaku, which made a soft landing for Rin.

" Ow. " He said.

But Rin didn't hear him, due to her still screaming, thinking she was still falling, but Kagura came down from the tree branch, looking at the scene before her and trying not to laugh at Kohaku, said " Rin. Calm down, your alright, Kohaku caught you. " As she finished saying that, she couldn't hold in her laughter no more and broke down laughing so hard that she doubled over and onto the ground and started rolling from side to side from all the laughing she was doing.

" It's not funny. " Kohaku said, while still under Rin, who was now crying for some unknown reason, it could've been because the demon scared her to tears or it could've been that the fall hadn't been so soft a landing.

Upon hearing her cries, Sesshomaru, who had been going to the gardens to see if Kagura was still there, went to were he heard them and came upon an interesting scene,

Kagura was on the ground laughing and rolling around, the boy with Rin on top of him with a scrowl and looking at Kagura like he was going to tackle her, and Rin crying while on top of the boy.

" What's going on? " He asked after he got over his amusment over the scene.

Kagura, who now had her laughter under control, answered, " Well it all started with a demon. "

" What demon? " Sesshomaru asked again.

" T-The demon that was behind me when me and Kohaku was playing hide and seek, I was up in the tree and Lady Kagura jumped up to were I was and killed the demon, but then I lost my balance and started falling, but Kohaku saved me. " Rin explained this time.

" What kind of demon was it? " Sesshomaru asked his daughter.

" A snake. And wasn't one of the soldiers either. " Kagura replied this time.

" I see. I'll have Tairou put up some more soldiers on guard and have them keep watch as well. " Sesshomaru said a moment later as walked over to Rin and picked her up and started back towards the castle.

" Are you two coming? It is getting close to dinner time. " He asked/ said as he stopped for a moment and turned to the others.

" Yeah. I'm starved. " Kagura and Kohaku said as they started towards the castle as well.

" I think he's starting to like you, Kohaku. " Kagura whispered to him as they walked into the castle with Sesshomaru leading the way.

" You think? " Kohaku replied, he sort of thought of Sesshomaru as second father to him and respected him greatly.

" Don't count on it, Boy. " Sesshomaru said as he turned to look at Kagura and Kohaku, but as he turned he had a smirk on his face. _' Maybe he ain't so bad after all. As long as Rin's save, that's all that concerns me. ' _

After Sesshomaru put Rin in her room and told her to get ready for dinner and after he seen that Kohaku was **back **in the room he was in before he was moved, the one next to Rin's. Sesshomaru led Kagura back to her room, and told her the same as he told Rin and Kohaku, which is to get ready for dinner and to wait here for Rin to come and get her while he went to get ready for dinner as well.

While on the way to his room, Sesshomaru met up with his uncle, who was on his usual patrol.

" Tairou. " Sesshomaru greeted his uncle.

" Lord Sesshomaru. " He greeted back and bowed.

" I'm glad I ran into you, earlier today Rin was attacked by a snake demon, luckily Kagura had killed that demon and I would like for you to put the soldiers on full alert for the time being. I don't want any word to get out that demon managed to in without being detected. " Sesshomaru said to his uncle.

" As you wish my Lord. But may I say something. " Tairou replied/asked his nephew.

" What is it? " Sesshomaru replied/asked back.

" You seem to be very fond of that wind demoness. Do you intend to take as your mate? " Tairou answered back.

" I might. And I might not, you know as well as I, that the male demon is not the only one who has a say in the ways of demon mating Tairou. " Sesshomaru answered.

" So young Rin was right. " Tairou replied to him and walked off to give the order that the soldiers be on alert.

" What do you mean by that? " Sesshomaru asked his Uncle as he walked down the hall.

" As Rin told me, you'll have to wait and see. " Tairou said and disappeared down the darkening hallways.

" I wonder what those two meant? " Sesshomaru muttered as he continued on down the hall and into his room and got ready for dinner.

Kagura was in her room looking for her kimono's that she had on before she fainted yesterday, but didn't have any luck when she noticed a closet on the other side of the room and went over to it, thinking the servants had put them in there, but instead of her kimono's, she found another whole different set of kimono's in the closet. Some had dragons stitched into them with blues of different colors, some were similar to her usual top kimono, with the manga color with the butterflies ending at each butterfly, the ties that were to hold them together was either a dark blue with gold stitching and white patterns into them being placed in different places and others were green, purple, red, or bright yellow.

_' Well this will be fun. ' _Kagura thought as she tried to decide what to wear.

Finally after about 5 or 7 minutes, she decided on a particular kimono with a white dog stitched into the back with a crescent moon behind it. For the tie, she used the bright yellow one, that would contrast with the black, red, and green kimono's she wore, she also put her up in a pony tail instead of the usual bun and put her feathers in her hair as well.

By the time Kagura was done, she heard a knock, knowing it was Rin, she went to the door and opened it, what she saw, made her want laugh again.

There was Rin, wearing a white kimono, identical to Sesshomaru's usual white shirt and pants he wears whenever she sees him, her hair still in a little pony tail to the side and she was also wearing boots similar to Sesshomaru's black ones, only hers was black and red.

What the other thing was that made Kagura really want to laugh, was that Kohaku was there with her, but for some reason, he was wearing his demon slayer out fit.

" I couldn't find anything else to wear. Other then usual kimono. " He explained as he saw her looking at him.

" Are you sure your not wearing that in case Rin gets attacked at dinner? " Kagura teased him.

Kohaku didn't answer, he just blushed.

" You very lovely Lady Kagura " Rin complimented the wind demoness.

" Thank you Rin. You and Kohaku look pretty good yourselves. " Kagura complimented back as she stepped out of room and she and Kohaku followed Rin towards the dinning room.

_**Here's chapter ten hope you all like it **_

_**And as always, Thank you Pinapple55 and Yazoo IS Superior and Saphira404 and Crimsondawn365 for your reviews :)**_


	11. Chapter 11

KAGURA'S HUNT

By: me

rated: M

Don't own characters, just plot

_" Thank you Rin. You and Kohaku look pretty good yourselves. " Kagura complimented back as she stepped out of room and she and Kohaku followed Rin towards the dinning room._

_--_

As they were walking down, yet another hallway, they met up with another white haired demon, but this time it was a female one.

" Hi grandma! " Rin shouted out to the demon in front of them.

The demon turned around to the voice and Kagura thought that she was looking at a female version of her love, because this demon in front of her had Sesshomaru's manga colored stripes but they were just one on each side of her face, she had the same bone structure as Sesshomaru, but more feminine, she also had the same shad of golden eyes as Sesshomaru as well and the same color of the moon on her forehead.

" Hello little one. When did you and my son get back? I had no idea you two were even here. " She replied to Rin and patted her on the head as she gave the demon a hug around her legs.

" We got back just yesterday and we have two more friends joining us for dinner! Isn't that great grandma?! " Rin replied to her grandmother as she turned to were Kagura and Kohaku were and introduced them,

" This is Lady Kagura and this is my best friend Kohaku, Lady Kagura and Kohaku, this is my grandma and Lord Sesshomaru's mother. " Rin introduced them to each other. ( sorry about not knowing Sesshomaru's mother's name, but I know that in the manga that she's called ' Honorable Mother' )

" Sesshomaru's mother! " Kagura/Kohaku replied back in shock.

" Yes. But just call me Honorable Mother. I don't like to be called my name. " Sesshomaru's mother answered back to the new guests in the castle, though her stare did linger a bit at Kagura, _' She must be a good friend of my son if young Rin is calling her Lady. Let's see how dinner goes and if my suspicions and mother's intuition( sp.?) and my brother are correct and that those two have a thing for each other. ' _Honorable mother thought as she turned back around continued on down the hallway towards the dinner room, with her granddaughter and her friends.

_' I don't think Sesshomaru's mother likes me that much. ' _Kagura thought to herself as she and Kohaku followed the two in front of them.

After 10 minutes of walking, the group stopped at a rather huge door and they could hear alot of banging of plates and chairs moving around.

" What in the world are they doing in there? " Honorable mother said as she began to open the door, but was stopped by Kohaku.

" Let me Honorable mother. " He said as he put his hand on the door.

" Why thank you young pup. You know Sesshomaru used to open doors for me all the time, but for reason he stopped doing it. Never figured out why though. I thought it was because he was getting older. " Honorable mother said to Kohaku as he opened the door and when it was fully opened, the entire room was a complete mess.

Food was flying in all directions and the only thing that Kagura or Kohaku could see was a lot of white haired demons running around and fighting over every scrap of food on the table! That is until they finally noticed that they weren't alone and every demon stopped their little food fight.

" That was something you see often. " Kagura commented as she seen that all the demons in the room were male and had on soldier uniforms.

" Hello Honorable Mother! they all shouted.

" What are you boys doing? " She asked as she saw all of her ex-mates family.

" Just talking. And eatin' " They all replied.

" Please tell me we are not eating here with them. " Kagura said in a low voice to where only the group she was with heard, but unfortunately, the soldiers heard as well.

" Hey! Whats wrong with the way we eat?! " They all shouted out in anger and even some of female ones had scrowls on their faces.

Honorable Mother ignored them and turned to the group, " No Kagura. I usually have to check on this side of Sesshomaru's family, conceriding that they are his Father's family, they tend to get a little out of control during dinner time. " Honorable Mother replied to the wind demoness.

" Hey we may appear to be rough and mean, but we so bad once you get to know us. Ask our niece. " One of soldiers said as he came out away from the group of dog demons.

" Hi uncle Torou! " Rin said and waved to her uncle.

" Hey there angel. " He replied and ruffled the young girl's hair.

" Well now that I know that you lot ain't going to kill each other, I'll take my leave. Come along everyone. " Honorable mother said as she began to walk away with Kagura, Kohaku, and Rin behind her.

As they left, Torou turned to the other family memebers, " So what do all think of our Lord's intended mate? "

Everyone turned and looked at one another and turned back to Torou, " We like her! " They all said as they ten continued to down their food.

With Honorable mother and group,

" I do hope you two haven't lost your appetite after seeing that mess. " Honorable mother said as she led them down another hall and to another door, only this time everything was quite.

" I've seen worse then that when I still with Naraku. " Kagura replied as they came to a stop at the door and before Kohaku could open the door for the women/girl, the doors opened themselves, two servants to each door.

When these doors opened, all of the people in the room, which again were male, stood up.

" Well this is different. " Kagura commented rather sarcastically.

_' What does my son see in this woman? ' _Sesshomaru's mother asked herself as she led the group in the room.

" Lady Kagura, come and sit by me and Lord Sesshomaru! " Rin said excitedly as she grabbed the wind demons hand and brought her over to the other end of the rather long table and showed her where she wanted her to sit.

" Alright Rin. " Kagura said as she sat down in the chair, but as soon as she did, she felt eyes on her and when she turned her head back up, she saw that every one of the demons were staring at her.

" What's with the staring! I can sit down if I want! " Kagura shouted out and of course her out burst got a few shocked faces in return.

One of the demons was about to say something, but didn't get a chance to, " Let it go Timur. " A deep voice said from the doorway.

And everyone turned and saw Sesshomaru at the door, wearing a black version of his usual white shirt and pants, " You can argue all you want, you won't win an argument with her, you'll just cause her to get more angry and then you'll find yourself on the ground, dead. It's best you just let her do as she pleases. " He continued as he walked towards where Kagura and Rin are and sat down.

When Sesshomaru sat down, everyone else did as well.

" Thank you Sesshomaru. " Kagura said to him and gave him a smile, but then she felt the stares again, she turned to the others in room, " Stop that damn staring! It's getting on my nerves! " Kagura shouted out again.

" You'll have to forgive them, their not use to someone act like you do. " Sesshomaru said as he looked at his mother's side of the family. _' Don't know why I continue to eat here with these people. But it's either them or my Father's side, they can get on my nerves alot. ' _Sesshomaru thought to himself as the food came into the room and was placed by each demon, demoness and human present. ( just think of any kind food they would eat, cause I can't think of any:( )

After everything was cleared off after everyone was done eating, Sesshomaru's mother decided to play 20 questions.

" So Kagura. What kind of demon are you? " she asked and Sesshomaru became suspious of his mother.

Kagura looked a little surprised at the question but answered none the less, " Wind. "

_' that explains her attiude. ' _" Who's your mother? "

" I don't have a mother. I had an evil father by the name of Naraku. I'm sure you heard of him and the rest of his incarnations. "

" Yes I've heard of him. But I must say you don't seem like your father in the lest. "

" Glad to hear it. I didn't want have anything to do with that worthless piece of crap. "

_' This is becoming rather fun. I'm starting to like this girl. ' _Sesshomaru's mother thought, " Alright. Last question and I'll let you be. " She said as she got a mischievous glint in her eye.

Kagura saw that look and didn't like it one bit. " Alright. What is it. " she said keeping her composure.

Sesshomaru's mother smirked and asked, " Do love my son? "

Kagura and Sesshomaru looked at Sesshomaru's mother in shock.

" W-What? " Kagura asked, not noticing the small wink Rin gave her grandmother and she smiled in return.

" You heard Wind demon. " She answered.

Kagura had a blush on her face and stuttering, " I-I... Oh l-l-look at the time! Gotta go! " She said in a rush and ran from the room.

" Mother! What brought this all up?! " Sesshomaru asked his mother.

Instead of answering, she said " Sesshomaru. I have question for you as well. "

" Well what is it. " Sesshomaru replied, wanting to get out of there and go to see if Kagura was alright.

" Do **you** love the wind demon? "

This time it was Sesshomaru's turn to blush and stutter. " I-I..Oh I just remembered a meeting I have to be at now. " And with that he too dashed out of the room.

" See I told you so grandma. " Rin said as she saw her father left.

" Yes. For one so young, you seem very wise beyond your years pup. " Honorable mother said to her granddaughter.

" What exactly are you two talking about? " Kohaku asked as he looked between the two.

" Just girl stuff. " They answered the boy.

With Kagura,

_' I can't believe she had just asked that! ' _Kagura thought to herself as she looked up from her walk and noticed that she was back in the gardens again.

With Sesshomaru,

_' I can't believe my mother asked that! ' _Sesshomaru thought as he looked up and realized he was in the gardens and saw Kagura standing in the middle of the gardens, looking at the tiger lilies, when Sesshomaru noticed a shadow up in the tree.

_' Another intruder? How are they getting in? ' _Sesshomaru thought as he saw that it was another Jaguar demon and judging by the scent, it was related to the one he had killed yesterday.

With the Jaguar,

_' that's the female my brother had me attack. If brother hadn't made that dog demon change, he would have beaten him and gotten this female. Looks like it's my turn. _

And with that, the Jaguar jumped from the tree and ran at Kagura, but this time, Kagura didn't get clawed at, she sensed him and moved out of the way just as the Jaguar made contact in the dirt.

" Your a fast one. But you'll need more than speed to bring me down wench. " The Jaguar said as he got ready to strike again.

But as he was about to come at her again, he was suddenly sent back into the tree had came from.

" If you know whats good for you cub you'll leave. But unless you got a death wish, feel free to attack again. " Sesshomaru said in an icy voice.

" Hey I don't need rescuing like your brother's mate! " Kagura shouted to him.

" Your welcome. " Sesshomaru replied as he watched the Jaguar get up.

" I'm not here to fight with you dog. I'm here to kill that wench. She's the reason my brother gone and gotten himself killed. "

" Your brother should have known better than to claim something that already belongs to someone else. " Sesshomaru said as he stood in front Kagura.

" What are you talking about dog! She has no mate mark on her! " The Jaguar shouted out in anger.

" Who said she didn't have a mark on her already? "

_**Cliffy!**_

_**hope you all like this ch. :)**_

_**And as always, thank you Crimsondawn365, Yazoo IS Superior, Saphira404, Pinapple55, and Kaze Tsukai No Kagura and any others for your reviews last chapter :)**_


	12. Chapter 12

KAGURA'S HUNT

By: me

rated: M

Don't own characters, just plot

_" Who said she didn't have a mark on her already? "_

--

" What are you talking about?! " The Jaguar and Kagura shouted/asked out to the dog demon, who was staring at the Jaguar demon with his blood reds and his teeth showing.

" Why don't you use your nose, Cat. " Sesshomaru told the demon in front of him, as he stood closer to Kagura.

The Jaguar, whose name is Derical, did as Sesshomaru had told him, he inhaled the air around them and at first all Derical could smell were the flowers and the dog demon in front of him, then he realized that **was **all he could smell, he went forward and came up beside Kagura, who never flinched as he came closer to her face.

" What do you think your doing! Get away from me! " Kagura shouted out as she turned and slashed the demon across his face with her fan.

Derical moved back as he saw her fan come at him, but he wasn't fast like his late brother, and got slashed in the face.

" I see that brother had made a grave mistake in challenging a female that was already taken by another. " Derical said as he wiped his face and moved away from Kagura and back to his original spot.

" You made a fine choice dog, the snake demon that she had killed today was sent here to kill her, but I guess the snake was too weak. But She and you are the reasons my brother is dead and I think I'll take her life repayment. " Derical said as he readied his body in attack mode.

" And I think you should back down, while you still can. " Sesshomaru said as he too got ready for the attack.

_' What is up with these guys and fighting each other? ' _Kagura thought to herself as she saw the two demons prepare to fight.

" And I think you don't know who your dealing with Dog. " Derical said as he charged forward and attacked Sesshomaru head on.

_' Neither do you cat. ' _Sesshomaru and Kagura thought at the same time.

Sesshomaru waited at the last second and moved away, putting an arm around Kagura and moved back 20 ft. away from Derical and placed Kagura behind him.

" Stay with me this time Kagura. " Sesshomaru said to her gently as he pushed her closer to his back.

" Why don't you use the Toukijin? " Kagura asked as she watched Derical from behind Sesshomaru as best as she could.

" Because then it would not be a fair fight. " Sesshomaru replied as he saw where Derical had gone.

" Fair? Since when do you fight fair? " Kagura asked with her attitude voice and a smirk on her face.

" Indeed. " He answered back as he put his hand on his sword.

While they stood there waiting to see where Derical would come from, Kagura felt his presence behind her and turned around, pressing her back to Sesshomaru's, opened her fan again and shouted,

" Dance of Blades! "

Her wind blades came at Derical, who was surprised by the attack, and struck him in the chest and gut, wounding him, but not very badly, but enough to slow him down.

Derical stumbled back from his injury and force of the wind blades, " You bitch! I'll get you for that! " He shouted he ran back at the couple, with his claws out.

He was coming at them faster then what Kagura had expected and didn't have time to use her fan and stood there and watched as Derical came closer to her, but just as he was about to strike, Sesshomaru put his arm around Kagura again and moved them outta the way.

But he wasn't fast enough and Kagura got nicked in the arm by Derical's claws, which hurt like hell, but Kagura didn't cry out, she was more stronger than that,of course the move was so fast and quick, Sesshomaru didn't notice and thought that he had gotten them both out of harms way.

" I think it's time to end this. Don't you Kagura? " Sesshomaru asked his intended-mate.

Kagura gave him her famous smirk and nodded, " I couldn't agree more, darling. " She said teasingly to him.

Sesshomaru looked at her for a moment and was about to turn around when Kagura shouted, " Watch out! "

When Sesshomaru turned his to see what it was, Derical was right in front of him and this time it was Sesshomaru that didn't have the time to move and got hit across the chest, but he didn't back down from the blow, he instead shot his hand out, with his claws laced with poison and wrapped around Derical's throat.

Sesshomaru then lifted him up off the ground, his eyes glowing bright red as he stared up at the Jaguar, " You should have backed down cat. " And with that, he broke his neck with a quick turn of his wrist and let go and turned to Kagura as the cat's body fell to the ground, dead.

" Are you alright? " He asked her as he looked into her red eyes, but became worried when he saw tinge of fear in those red eyes.

" What's the matter? " he asked again.

" Your eyes, their still red. " She answered him as she came a little closer to her love.

" Probably my demon side still angry at the Jaguar. " He said as he continued to look at his wind witch.

" That's another thing. What is with you fighting them demons over **me **of all people and then just now with ' mark ' thing!? Mind explaining Mr. know-it-all? " Kagura asked in a frustrated voice.

Sesshomaru looked taking aback for he had thought she had known what he and the Jaguar were talking about. Apparently not if she was asking these questions.

" Well, the reason me and Vertigurl was fighting was because he attacked you and insulted me by saying you were going to be his when you were with me. " Sesshomaru started out.

" Don't give me that! I want the real reason you two fought over me. " Kagura countered back.

Sesshomaru was at a stand still, he didn't really want to say what the reason what he fought Vertigurl, besides the fact that he was defending her honor and didn't want that Jaguar to have her because she was his not the Cat's.

" Alright. The reason I fought him was because I was defending your honor as an unmated female. And that I didn't want him to get you. " _' There I admitted it to her. That wasn't so hard. ' _Sesshomaru answered/thought.

_' I can't believe it, he was defending me! Does this mean he loves me as well? ' _Kagura thought as she heard the answer.

" Now the marking thing, what about it? I do know that there's biting involved, so what did that Jaguar mean? " Kagura asked again.

" Well first the biting mark your talking about, happens when two demons are mating. The mark me and the Jaguar were talking about was scent marking, that's why he came over to you to smell you, but all he could smell was..." Sesshomaru didn't finish.

" All he smell was... What exactly? " Kagura asked again.

" All that he could smell was my scent on you. " Sesshomaru finally answered, looking away.

" Why is that? " Kagura asked.

" Because I had my aura spike and reach out to you and wrap around you when he got too close. " He answered her as he looked back at her, his eyes still red.

" I see. Did my scent get on you? " Kagura asked her last question.

" Yes. When you were pushed up against me. " He answered.

" Well if I remember correctly, somebody had used their arm to have me pushed up against you. " Kagura said in a teasing voice as she poked him in the shoulder.

" Well if **I **remember correctly, somebody had a another demon trying to kill her. " Sesshomaru said in the same voice as he stared at her and noticed that some of her long black hair had fallen out of her pony tail and had come across her face.

He was about to reach up and push it away from her face, when he noticed the smell of her blood, he looked to her right arm and noticed that her arm was bleeding and that caused his face to form a muzzle and his demon teeth started to show, this sight scared Kagura, because this time, she was closer up to his face.

But even though she was frighten by her love's transforming face, she stepped closer and put her hand to his muzzled face and rubbed her thumb across the, surprisingly, soft fur that had appeared on his face and neck and on his collar bone, that was showing since he wasn't wearing his armor.

She noticed that her soft caress was starting to calm his beast and he slowly came back to normal as she continued to stroke his face, she noticed that his red eyes had turned to normal as well.

" Are you alright now? " She asked him softly as she started up into his golden eyes, as he started at her and put his hand on her face and rubbed his thumb across her face the same way she was doing to him.

" Yes. I apologize for frightening you. " Sesshomaru said softly.

" I wasn't scared. " She replied to him.

" I smelled your fear. " He said again.

" I was only frightened for a moment, I didn't know you would do that. " She said back.

" I still frightened you. But I could make it up to you by cleaning your wound. If you'll let me. "

Kagura stopped rubbing his face and thought for a moment, then " Alright. If it'll make you happy. "

Sesshomaru also stopped rubbing her face and looked into her eyes one more time befor bringing his arm back to his side and felt rather disappointed as she did the same.

" Follow me. " He said as he started towards the castle, Kagura following, niether noticing or sensing the two figures in the shadows.

" So what do you think Grandma? They a perfect match or what? " the smaller of the two asked.

" Yes young one I believe they do. And if things go more smoothly tonight, I just might more grandchildren running around here and you will have siblings to play with. " the taller one answered as they watched Kagura and Sesshomaru go into the castle.

" Come Rin. I believe we've been here quite awhile and you need rest if you and that young gentleman plan on playing tomarrow. " the taller one said again.

" Yes grandma. " Rin answered her demon grandmother as they too went inside the castle and to their rooms.

**here's ch. 12 hope you all like it!**

**And as always, thank you** **Crimsondawn365, Yazoo IS Superior, Saphira404, Pineapple55, and Kaze Tsukai No Kagura and any others for your reviews last chapter :)**


	13. Chapter 13

KAGURA'S HUNT

By: me

rated: M

Don't own characters, just plot

Inside the castle,

Kagura and Sesshomaru was walking down towards Sesshomaru's room, where Sesshomaru had decided to treat Kagura's wound and to treat his own wounds, they were pretty deep, but the blood had stopped bleeding from the wounds 2 minutes ago.

When they came to the door, Sesshomaru slide it back and stepped to the side to let Kagura in first, she went in and waited for him to come inside, he came in and closed the door back and walked over to his bed and sat down.

Kagura stayed where she was, unsure of what to do, until Sesshomaru patted a spot next to him on his bed, a sign that showed that he wanted her to sit next to him.

So she walked over to his bed and sat down next to him, " Pull your sleeve down. " He told her as he turned in his bed, after he took his boots off and the first layer of his kimono; so he could move more comfortably, and faced Kagura as she pulled her sleeve down and showed him her wound that she got from the Jaguar demon.

Sesshomaru looked at the wound for a moment and cursed himself for not moving any faster than he did, if he had, Kagura would've never gotten the injury.

_' But then again, if not for the wound, she would not be here now. If things go well, which I hope will, she won't have to worry about anymore males coming after her. ' _Sesshomaru thought to himself as he reached out and turned her to face the door that led to the hot spring as he looked at her wounds.

They were deep like his but not that deep to scar, but unlike his wounds that had stopped bleeding, hers was still bleeding, but not very badly like her first set of wounds she received the other day.

" You should be alright, but their still bleeding. The good news is that they won't scar and their not like the ones you got from the first Jaguar demon. Which reminds me, how are your other wounds? I was going to ask at dinner. But a certain woman interjected. " Sesshomaru said to her as he looked closer at her wounds, trying his best not to look at her chest area.

" Their fine. They were healed when I got up this morning. " Kagura answered/replied to him as she saw him come closer to her right arm and put his hand around it and brought it up to his face.

" What are you doing? " She asked as she saw him stick out his tongue and got closer to her wounds.

Sesshomaru put his tongue back in his mouth and answered simply, " Healing your arm. "

" By using your tongue! Wouldn't it get infected? " She asked him again.

" No. Because **dog** demon saliva heals and closes the wounds faster. " He answered her again, " Now hush. " He added as he stuck his tongue out again and began to lick at her wounds.

Kagura watched as he cleaned each of the four cuts on her arm one by one, his tongue going over them slowly and as he finished one cut and go to the next, the one before would already be closed up and healed and look as if there was never even a claw mark there.

As Sesshomaru cleaned her wounds and getting closer to the last two, Kagura was starting to become aroused at the feeling of his tongue going across her skin and prayed to whatever Kami was listening, that he hadn't smelled her arousal.

But unfornutely, her prayer went unanswered and Sesshomaru smelt her arousal, which in turn triggered his own.

_' Not now! ' _He thought to himself as he felt his manhood stir to life and become harder by the second.

After another minute or two, Sesshomaru had finished cleaning Kagura's wounds and was about to send her on her way, but like him, she smelt his arousal just as clearly as he had smelt hers.

" There you go. You can go now. " he said as he turned and began to get up and leave, but she stopped him,

" Your wounds need to be treated as well. " She said to him as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

" They'll be gone by morning. " He said in a tight voice, trying to control himself from taking her as his mate then and there.

" They could be gone before dawn. If your saliva could heal wounds, does that mean my saliva has the same effect? " She asked/ said to him as she looked at his wounds, which looked far from healing by morning.

" Yes. But your saliva wouldn't be as fast at healing then mine. " He answered her with his closed, he could feel his eyes turning red with desire for her.

" Then that means it'll help none the less right? " She asked again.

" Yes. " He admitted.

" Then take your shirt off. " She told him.

Sesshomaru knew that by now he wouldn't win this argument and did as she said, turning back aound and faced her again, this time shirtless.

Kagura looked at his wounds and at how well built his chest and abs were and how well muscled his arms were as well and couldn't help but get more aroused at the sight she saw.

" Lay down. " She told him again.

" Why? " He asked.

" It'll be easier for me to get to your wounds, duh. " She answered him as she pushed him and he fell on his bed.

Kagura crawled up his body and just barely missed bumping into his manhood, which had gotten at little more harder as Sesshomaru watched her crawl up his body and stop at the wounds he had in the middle of his chest, reaching from just below his shoulder and going in vertical lines to the side of his gut, stopping at the waist band of his pants.

Kagura looked at the wounds once more and then at Sesshomaru's face, only to see that his eyes were closed, then placed her face at the bottom of his wounds, which like hers; were four, and stuck her tongue out and started to lick at the first claw mark and slowly went up his chest in the same fashion he had done with the claw marks on her arm.

As she did this, Sesshomaru thought, _' Why did I let her do this? ' __**' Because you wanted her to do it. ' **_His demon side replied to his rational sides thought as he felt Kagura going back down and working on the third mark on his chest.

_' I can't belive he let me do this. ' _Kagura thought as she finished with the third mark and worked on the last mark and it was at this mark that she paused as she heard a deep growl coming from the demon below her tongue as she cleaned the mark.

She looked up and this time, Sesshomaru's eyes was opened and they had turned red again like earlier, but they instead of anger, she could see three emotions in his eyes, two she knew and one she didn't recognize, but hoped it was what she thought it was, the ones she saw and knew was lust and desire, but the that third one was a mystery to her; for now at least, and unknown to her, she had the same three emotions in her eyes as she continued to clean the last mark, only this time, she kept her red eyes on his red eyes as she got closer to the end of the mark and closer to her love's face.

When she got to his face, he stopped her movements and pulled her face to his and started kissing her with all the passion he kept bottled up for her all this time and slowly raised up and had her on back before she even broke away from the kiss.

When she did, they looked at each other for another moment and kissed again, their hands began to move and caress the other, clothes slowly coming off and thrown in different places in the room, until they both lay in Sesshomaru's bed naked and lovingly caressing the other.

" Turn around. " He said into her ear as he moved away and watched as she did as he told her and got on her hands and knees, he then came back to her, rubbing up and down her, noticing with pride that the spider shaped scar on her back was gone and that the wounds on her back were nothing more than harmless scratches.

" Are you sure of this Kagura? Once this is done and over with your mine for all time. " He asked/said to her as he leaned onto her back, moving her long back hair out of her lovely face as he looked at her from the side, caressing her stomach as he did so.

" Yes. Make me yours Sesshomaru. Now and forever. " She answered as she leaned back into his well built chest, feeling his heart beat in time with her own as he slowly entered her from the back, this being her first time, she knew that it would hurt and as much as the pain hurt her, she never cried out, she only moaned and bit down on her bottom lip, waiting for the pain to subside, which wasn't long and she pushed back against her lover, giving him the signal to go ahead.

Sesshomaru began to thrust into her after she had pushed back against him, slowly at first, then he began to thrust faster and harder, Kagura keeping up with every one, finally they each reached their climax and as they did, Sesshomaru bit down into where Kagura's neck and shoulder met, breaking the skin and leaving his mark on her for as long as they both lived.

When their high was done, he pulled out and layed down beside his mate and wrapped his arms around her as she did the same.

But before he fell asleep Kagura asked, " Where do I mark you at? "

Sesshomaru raised his up and pointed to where his neck and shoulder met and watched as his mate placed her face there and bit down with her smaller fangs, breaking his skin as he had done with her.

" Like that? " She asked as she pulled away and saw that her bit wound turned into a miniature fan.

" Yes. " He answered roughly and nuzzled her neck and licked at the wound he had given her and saw that his mark had turned to a dog's fangs.

After Kagura had bitten Sesshomaru and nursed the wound, they each fell back onto the pillows and wrapped their arms around the other once more and fell asleep.

**THE END**

**Thanks for your reviews CRIMSONDAWN365, YAZOO IS SUPERIOR, SAPHIRA404, PINEAPPLE55, KAZE TSUKAI NO KAGURA AND ANY OTHERS WHO REVIEWED:)**


End file.
